


It's a Date

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After Thanos takes his leave, Tony and Steve make plans for a future.





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> So Melting Pot (18+), a group I run on Facebook, is hosting the 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge this month and that means I’m participating. That also means lots of fun new drabbles and one-shots coming your way. I’m hoping to break through some writers block. Also, I’m so happy I wrote this pairing again. I absolutely adore them. Thank you to SquarePeg72 for the quick alpha read! I can’t wait to see your feedback! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit. 
> 
> Prompt: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day One: The ship you would make canon

What was there to say? Thanos had come, wreaked havoc, and then disappeared again once he'd gathered a few of the Infinity Stones. Now, all they could do was wait for his imminent return. Tony, in his half destroyed Iron Man suit, wandered aimlessly through the remains of what once had been lower Manhattan. He felt oddly calm, his anxiety hidden under numerous layers of relief and hope.

Despite having failed at stopping Thanos from procuring the Infinity Stones, the Avengers had come back together, along with a few new faces. Deciding he might as well rid himself of his destroyed suit, he stepped from its tattered remains and took in the destruction. He barely registered the footsteps coming up behind him, not worried about who it might be.

"You know, as far as first dates go, almost being killed isn't the worst I've had."

"Who said anything about a date?" Tony returned, glancing over his shoulder to find Steve standing there. His presence wasn't unwelcome. In fact, he preferred his to anyone else's right now.

"Well, when you called, I thought it was to help save the day," Steve said by way of explanation, moving so that he was standing next to Tony now. "Then you had to go and save my life."

"You saved mine first." Tony replied, voice tight with emotion. Too easily he recalled being beaten by Thanos only to have Steve come to his aid. In turn, Thanos had tried to squeeze the life out of the Super Soldier. If it hadn't been for a well-aimed blast from his malfunctioning suit, Steve would be dead. "Thanks, by the way. For saving my sorry ass and coming to help us. We couldn't have survived this without you."

Steve turned and placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. Squeezing, gently he smiled into his face before speaking. "It was nothing, Tony. I meant that I would always be there if you needed me."

Standing in silence, Tony began to wonder why Steve had yet to release his hold on his shoulder. Blinking slowly, he remembered the comment about first dates and became instantly curious. "So you said this wasn't the worst first date you've ever had?"

"To be fair," Steve began, slowly closing the space between them, "Most of my dates consisted of me promising more and then ending up either frozen in ice or on the run."

Unable to hold back, Tony started to laugh so hard Steve was forced to drop his hand. When he finally managed to control himself, Steve was watching him intently with his blue eyes. "Right then, Capsicle, I think maybe you deserve a real date. The works, ya know? Dinner, candles, wine and dine. The whole shebang."

"As long as it's with you, then I'm sure it will be a fine affair," Steve replied, dropping his voice and staring into Tony's warm, brown eyes.

" _Me_?" Tony asked, frowning and taking a step back. He'd thought they were just exchanging playful banter. Did that mean Steve considered him more than just a friend and colleague? When had that happened and why didn't he feel more alarmed?

"Of course, you. Who else would I go on a date with?" Steve was shaking his head, enjoying the way Tony  _still_ didn't seem to understand that it was his pompous ass he cared for more than anyone else in the universe.

"Not me… We have… A not so great history." Tony was speechless, a feat in and of itself.

"Exactly. It's because of our history that I find myself caring for you the way I do. Why do you think I sent you that phone or came running when you gave me a call?" Steve paused here, allowing his words to settle in the smoke-laden air around them. When Tony merely shrugged, Steve sighed and forged onward. "It's because I care for you Tony. Now, will you stop being so dense and kiss me? Honestly, it's like you're the one who was frozen in ice for seventy years."

Tony's mouth dropped open in surprise, but he certainly didn't need to be told twice. Reaching forward, he grabbed Steve behind the neck and brought their mouths together. The kiss was everything he never knew he needed. There was passion and hope and the promise of more. When it ended, they were both grinning stupidly at one another. Tony merely shook his head and rested their sweaty foreheads together.

"Okay. Didn't see that coming, but I can't complain," he muttered, his eyes glittering in the light of the fading day. Wetting his lips, he couldn't help but taste the remnant of Steve which only made him want him all the more. "I'm buying you fucking roses. Two dozen." When Steve opened his mouth to complain, Tony cut him off. "Nope. Just accept it. I want to lavish you with gifts and take you to my favorites restaurants."

"Whatever you say, Tony," Steve conceded, unable to keep from smiling. "You can take me out on the town, once we clean it the hell up." Sighing, Steve took a step back and indicated the mess that had been left behind. They could flirt and make plans all they wanted, but they both knew they had a job to finish first.

Obviously not minding the fact that their budding romance had to wait, Tony reached forward and took Steve's hand in his own. Smiling genuinely for the first time in only God knew how long, he squeezed and set their future in motion.

"It's a date."


End file.
